


Молчание — золото?

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл и Тесла раздражают друг друга, но вынуждены работать вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молчание — золото?

Когда Магнус сказала: «Никола будет жить и работать в Убежище», — Уилл подумал, что ослышался. Или что какой-нибудь абнормал повлиял на его слух. А может быть, у него галлюцинации и на самом деле Магнус спросила: «Хочешь булочку с корицей, Уилл?». 

— Ты сказала «Никола»? — уточнил он на всякий случай. — Тот самый Никола Тесла, который врет, как дышит, а планы достижения мирового господства выдумывает каждую секунду?   
— Тот самый, — подтвердила Магнус. — Он, кстати, несколько раз спас и меня, и Убежище. И тебя.   
— И столько же раз чуть не убил.   
— Можно подумать, у тебя нет недостатков. 

 

***

 

«Отлично, — думал Уилл, — великолепно, замечательно…». У него в голове крутилось огромное количество эпитетов, но все они несли оттенок иронии. Потому что без такого мысленного упражнения оставалось только ругаться. Причем вслух. 

Магнус показалось хорошей идеей отправить Теслу и Уилла разбираться с общиной абнормалов, которые жили в пустыне Мохаве и основную часть своего времени только и делали, что прятались от людей и других условно-разумных видов. 

Уилл всегда считал Теслу раздражительным, но оказалось, что палящее солнце делает его совершенно невыносимым. Он постоянно переключался между электростанциями, включал и выключал радио, комментировал умственные способности, стиль вождения и внешний вид Уилла. То и дело говорил, как ненавидит современную тягу к дурацкой атрибутике, автомобильную компанию, внезапно названную его именем, музей в Колорадо Спрингс, популярность книг и кино о гламурных вампирах и мифологию Древней Греции. Уилл не понимал, чем целый пантеон богов и сонм сверхъестественных существ не угодил Тесле, но не спрашивал. Потому что в ответ на любой вопрос его озлобленный спутник возвращался к критике самого Уилла. 

Самым смешным было то, что при всем этом погода, похоже, не влияла на организм наследника вампирской цивилизации. Он даже не вспотел, несмотря на застегнутый на все пуговицы костюм. 

Когда до точки, указанной Магнус, оставалось всего четыре мили, их внедорожник заглох. 

— И что будем делать? — спросил Уилл.   
— Это очевидно, — ответил Тесла, — пойдем пешком.   
— Если окажется, что машина вышла из строя из-за тебя… — начал Уилл.   
— То что? — перебил Тесла, открывая дверцу. — Будешь осуждающе смотреть на меня всю дорогу?   
— Если все вампиры были такими, — пробурчал Уилл, — то я понимаю, почему они вымерли. 

***

 

Абнормалы встретили их на подходе к своему поселению. Они были дружелюбны ровно до того момента, когда Тесла решил блеснуть своими дипломатическими качествами. 

— И как мы собираемся выбираться отсюда? — спросил Уилл охрипшим голосом. 

До этого он полчаса орал на Теслу и проклинал всю его родню, как человеческую, так и вампирскую. Все равно в шахте с отвесными, гладкими стенами, куда их опустили те самые абнормалы, заняться было особо нечем. Можно было еще разбить старый масляный фонарь и стеклом перерезать себе вены, но этот план Уилл приберег на крайний случай. 

— У меня дежавю или ты уже задавал мне похожий вопрос сегодня? — поинтересовался Тесла и небрежно смахнул пылинку с рукава.   
— Обязательно было сравнивать усы сына вождя со слизняком, а то, что они пили, с мочой дикого яка?!   
— Я посчитал, что немного здорового сарказма за столом не помешает.   
— Да, это даже помогло нам, — Уилл набрал воздуха, — оказаться здесь!   
— Поверь, — ответил Тесла все с тем же невыносимым спокойствием, — я тоже не в восторге от того, что мы вместе в замкнутом пространстве. 

Уилл подозрительно посмотрел на него и понял, что скорее всего своим следующим вопросом окончательно убедит Теслу в отсутствии у себя мыслительных способностей как класса. Но ему нужно было знать. 

— Ты же не набросишься на меня с голоду? — спросил Уилл. — Я очень уважаю ваш вид, но в почетные доноры не записывался. 

Тесла смерил его скептическим взглядом, и Уилл уже приготовился, что за этим последует едкое замечание, но, к его удивлению, услышал нечто иное:   
— Жажда или холод убьют тебя значительно раньше, чем я всерьез проголодаюсь. 

Как ни странно, этот мрачный прогноз заставил Уилла расслабиться. Тесла подтвердил, что он вполне себя осознает и не собирается снова переходить на диету из человеческой крови. 

— Хорошо… э-э-э… приятно знать, что моя смерть все равно будет мучительной, — сказал Уилл. — А ты не допрыгнешь доверху?   
— Думаю, мы поищем другой способ, — чуть поспешнее ответил Тесла.   
— Какой? — Уилл расставил руки и обернулся вокруг своей оси, почти задев и стены, и Теслу. — Я не вижу тут двери с надписью «Выход»!   
— Нужно подумать…   
— Ты — представитель высшей расы, — терпеливо сказал Уилл. — Слышал? Я это признал! Хватит рисоваться.   
— Я не рисуюсь, бестолковое ты создание! 

Уилл вздохнул, а потом заметил, что Теcла слишком обеспокоенно смотрит то вверх, то на стены, то на свои руки. 

— Ты боишься! — понял Уилл. — Боишься, что ты не сможешь ни за что уцепиться и будешь выглядеть глупо, когда свалишься! 

После ответного чернильно-черного взгляда Теслы Уилл пожалел, что решил озвучить свои наблюдения. 

— Я же могу и передумать. Насчет того, насколько естественной будет твоя гибель, — сказал Тесла изменившимся голосом. 

Несколько лет назад это произвело бы на Уилла впечатление. Он бы сник и сделал вид, что у него обнаружилась способность проваливаться сквозь землю, или хотя бы перепугался. Теперь же он только мысленно обратился к своему завещанию и решил, что, когда и если у него появится такая возможность, внесет в него некоторые изменения. 

— Если у меня не получится, — сказал Тесла, указывая на Уилла удлинившимся когтем, — и если мы спасемся другим способом, ты сделаешь вид, что никогда и ничего не видел. Это понятно? 

Уилл кивнул. 

***

 

Уже в салоне украденного у местных абнормалов внедорожника Уилл решился задать два вопроса, которые до этого ускользали от его внимания. 

— Почему ты позволил себя скрутить и почему вел себя, как… — он глянул на лицо Теслы и закончил предложение иначе: — Не очень разумно? 

Тот ответил не сразу, слишком занятый выписыванием сложных виражей. Так как внедорожник заводил Тесла, он же был за рулем и при этом вел машину так, будто стремился сдать каскадерский экзамен, если таковые существуют. Думать и составлять слова в предложения Уиллу удавалось только потому, что он слишком часто ездил с Магнус, которая такой экзамен и принимала бы. 

— Потому что они и так собирались опустить нас в шахту, а наутро отвезти в ближайший город, — объяснил Тесла. 

В ответ на недоуменный взгляд, брошенный на него Уиллом, он фыркнул. 

— Хелен каждые десять лет кого-то к ним посылает, и каждый раз все заканчивается одинаково. Что до защиты… Я мог убить кого-то, а уж этого Хелен мне точно не простила бы.   
— Удивительно, не ожидал от тебя гуманности, — покачал головой Уилл.   
— У меня много выдающихся качеств.   
— Например, самомнение.   
— Что-то я немного проголодался… — будто сам себе сказал Тесла. 

Уилл усмехнулся, но промолчал. 

***

 

— Раз вы так хорошо поладили, — радостно заявила Магнус в один прекрасный момент, — я могу позволить себе отлучиться из Убежища на целую неделю! 

Уилл при этом чуть было не уронил планшет, а устрашающая установка, с которой возился Тесла, выстрелила снопом искр в потолок. 

— Хелен, дорогая, почему ты решила, что я поладил с твоей таксой?   
— Эй! — возмутился Уилл.   
— Да, ты прав, — кивнул Тесла, — таксы бывают опасными. Ты у нас котенок.   
— Магнус, напомни, где ты держишь девампиратор? 

Она рассмеялась. 

— Если вы не заметили сами, — сказала она, — то сейчас вы в одной лаборатории, хотя у тебя, Уилл, хватает работы в архиве, а тебя, Никола, второй день ищет Генри. 

Идея спрятаться тут принадлежала Тесле, именно он вызвал Уилла. «Если у тебя нет важных дел, — так он это сформулировал, — то ты сможешь держать Хайнриха от меня подальше. Иначе я опять буду слушать истории про его еще не рожденного мохнатого отпрыска, а также все варианты его будущего… Какое счастье, что через пару дней их семейство воссоединиться в Англии!». Уилл посчитал, что архив — это не самое важное дело из всех возможных. А за Теслой в лаборатории нужно кому-то наблюдать. 

— Я уезжаю, — сказала Магнус, — не делайте ничего такого, чего не сделала бы я.   
— Это чего же, Хелен? — спросил Тесла. — При всей моей фантазии, я затрудняюсь представить нечто подобное… Кстати, я могу отправиться с тобой, и тогда мы точно найдем, что можно сделать вдвоем.   
— Ценю твой энтузиазм, Никола, — ответила Магнус с улыбкой, — но в эту небольшую поездку я тебя не возьму. 

***

 

«Небольшая поездка» Магнус как-то подозрительно совпала с началом военных действий в том регионе, который она выбрала пунктом своего назначения. Ее сообщения были примерно одинаковы: «Не вмешивайтесь; если понадобится помощь, я дам знать. Мое путешествие затягивается». 

Что делать, если с Магнус что-то произойдет, Уилл не знал. Что делать, если нового послания не будет? Как вести себя? Эти и другие вопросы теснились в его голове, когда Уилл бродил по своему кабинету, то и дело натыкаясь на мебель. 

То, что к нему в такой момент заявился Тесла, было неудивительно. Удивило Уилла то, что гость не начал с порога говорить, например, о том, что линзы бесполезны, если не улучшают зрение. 

— Успокойся, — заявил Тесла, — и сядь.   
— Ага… будто это так ле… — начал Уилл и закончил уже усаженным в собственное кресло: — …гко. Какого черта? То, что ты долбаный вампир с суперсилой и суперскоростью, еще не значит… 

Он махнул рукой и не стал продолжать, все равно Тесла уже не слушал, а рылся в ящиках стола Уилла. 

— Если что, спиртного у меня нет.   
— Прискорбное упущение. Хорошо, что у меня есть. 

***

 

Пить с вампиром — почти как пить с манекеном. Или работающим телевизором. В том смысле, что ты напиваешься, а он — нет. Это обидно еще и потому, что ты можешь разболтать много всякого, а он, будучи трезвым, все запомнит. Хотя, если подумать, что такого мог разболтать Уилл из того, о чем Тесла не знал? 

— И как мне быть главой Убежища? — спросил Уилл. — Даже одного, а не всей Сети, а ведь я же ее протеже, понимаешь? Все будут ждать! 

Он сидел в своем кресле, а Тесла расположился на его столе и умудрялся не выглядеть нелепо, даже подогнув под себя одну ногу и опираясь локтем на стопку отчетов. 

— Никто не будет ждать, — сказал он, — все в курсе, что в случае смерти Хелен бразды правления перейдут МакРею… или Пили. Девочка в последнее время приобрела много сторонников среди глав Домов. А здесь управленцем станет, скорее всего, Хайнрих… или Эрика, если ему все же удастся уговорить ее покинуть родные края. 

Уилл непонимающе уставился на Теслу. С одной стороны, неприятно слышать такое и даже немного дико… а с другой стороны, в его словах было что-то такое, что словно бы лежало на поверхности, но о чем никто не говорил. Теперь, когда Уиллу сказали все так обыденно, он понял, что и сам бы додумался до этого, если бы задался подобной целью. Но он не делал этого, предпочитая считать, что Магнус совершенно точно переживет его. 

— Я идиот? — спросил Уилл.   
— О, определенно, — ответил Тесла, а потом добавил без всякого перехода: — Она большая девочка. Не пропадет.   
— Я знаю… но мне… 

Уилл не был уверен в том, что слово «страшно» отразило бы всю гамму его переживаний. Волнение из-за того, какой хаос может начаться в Сети без Магнус, страх, что он потеряет свою наставницу, которая стала за эти годы одним из самых близких ему людей, раздражение из-за того, что он не может ничего сделать… и даже вина за то, что даже не попытался отговорить ее до того, как все началось. 

— Мне тоже, — просто сказал Тесла. 

***

 

Очередное сообщение о том, что все в порядке и «пока идет по плану», Уилл зачитал вслух по системе внутренней связи. 

— Хелен и ее планы, — ответил Тесла, — по-моему, это союз, заключенный на небесах.   
— Насколько я помню уроки в воскресной школе, — заметил Уилл, — реки раскаленной лавы, котлы с грешниками и черти с вилами на небесах не водятся. 

***

 

За те три долгих месяца, в которые вылилась «поездка» Магнус, Уилл узнал многое. Например, что, уезжая, она проследила за тем, чтобы наиболее непредсказуемые создания были изолированы или отправлены на некоторое время в другие Убежища. А еще что усовершенствованная кофеварка Генри может даже улететь в космос, если нажать правильную комбинацию клавиш, но сделать в ней кофе невозможно в принципе. И что ему нравится заниматься сексом с Теслой. 

Последнее открытие каждый раз заставляло Уилла не то проклинать, не то прославлять свой болтливый язык. 

Как это бывало, когда сообщение от Магнус не приходило вовремя, они были готовы лезть на стенку. Уилл вспомнил биографию Теслы и взялся донимать его вопросами о личной жизни и о том, врет ли история или в самом деле сейчас в комнате присутствует полуторасотлетний девственник? 

В результате Уилл оказался прижат лицом к стене, на его шее медленно сжималась когтистая рука, и даже мысли о завещании не успокаивали. А потом Тесла его отпустил. 

— Извини, — сказал он, когда Уилл осторожно обернулся. — Потерял контроль.   
— А все-таки? — спросил Уилл, решив, что отступать не стоит. — Ты девственник или как? 

Он ожидал всякого. И того, что Тесла попросту оторвет ему голову, и того, что он напомнит Уиллу поговорку о любопытстве и кошке, и того, что Тесла молча уйдет. И даже честного ответа. Но Тесла нашел неучтенный вариант: он схватил Уилла за плечо, притянул к себе и крепко поцеловал. 

Еще до того, как у Уилла кончился приступ удивления, Тесла отступил на шаг и одернул пиджак. 

— Я ответил на твой вопрос, Уильям? — спросил Тесла.   
— Мне кажется… это еще не показатель, — заметил Уилл.   
— Ты хочешь потребовать более скрупулезных экспериментов? — иронично поинтересовался Тесла.   
— А если мой ответ «да»? 

***

 

В таких случаях принято говорить: «Я не знаю, какой бес в меня вселился». Или: «Я был не в себе». Но Уилл точно знал, что солгал бы, сделав вид, что не понимает, что было катализатором. Они с Теслой слишком много времени провели друг с другом рядом, оба чувствовали себя неуютно и слишком сильно волновались из-за Магнус. Которая была важна для них обоих. Уилл не был уверен, какие чувства испытывал на самом деле Тесла, был ли он до сих пор влюблен в Магнус или просто поддерживал игру, начатую ими сотню лет назад, но по поводу самого себя знал точно: его, Уилла, не до конца сформировавшаяся, неловкая влюбленность в Магнус переросла в восхищение и даже некоторое благоговение перед ней. Сугубо платоническое. 

Никогда нельзя угадать, как именно скажется напряжение и какой будет реакция на продолжительный стресс. А ведь именно это им устроила Магнус, пусть и не специально... скорее всего. Уилл не поклялся бы в этом, но хотел надеяться на то, что и у доктора Хелен Магнус в жизни бывают неожиданности. 

Как бы там ни было, но они с Теслой выбрали не самый худший способ справиться с волнением о судьбе небезразличного им человека. По крайней мере, на это Уилл тоже хотел надеяться. 

— Просто молчи, — сказал Тесла, аккуратно расстегивая пуговицы на своей рубашке.   
— Ну, я постараюсь не давать советов… — ответил Уилл, падая спиной на кровать, — но если окажется, что ты все-таки никогда не…   
— Кстати, я легко могу соорудить кляп. 

***

 

В Тесле все было слишком. Слишком длинные пальцы, слишком костлявое тело, слишком холодная кожа и слишком много статического электричества. 

— Ты почти как шерстяной свитер! — заявил Уилл, когда они оба оказались на кровати и от прикосновения Теслы волоски на ногах Уилла наэлектризовались.   
— Не забывай про кляп.   
— Молчу-молчу. 

Если подумать и попробовать разные способы, то холодная кожа очень быстро теплела под поцелуями и прикосновениями, тело оказывалось не только костлявым, но и очень гибким, а что до длинных пальцев, то Уилл всегда в какой-то мере считал руки своим фетишем. Ему доставляло удовольствие любоваться жестикуляцией Теслы, хотя он в этом ни за что не признался бы… но теперь ему это было и не нужно. Ведь зачем только отстраненно любоваться, когда можно облизывать эти пальцы, целовать и посасывать их? И, если на то пошло, то и не только пальцы. Когда Уилл прикусил сосок Теслы, тот охнул и выгнулся дугой, а потом потянулся за очередным поцелуем. 

Уж что-что, а целоваться он умел. Это тоже ощущалось «слишком». Слишком долго, слишком глубоко, но при этом без агрессии. Уилл ожидал, что вампирская сторона Теслы может проявиться и в результате он вцепится Уиллу в шею, руку или куда получится… но ни разу глаза Теслы не потемнели до той самой нечеловеческой черноты. Пусть его зрачки и расширялись, занимая почти всю радужку, но не более того. 

Уилл понимал, что слишком много думает, пытается собрать все свои чувства, но каждый раз отвлекался. Например, когда Тесла пробегал пальцами от бедра до шеи, выстукивая ему одному ведомый ритм, и от этого по телу пробегал электрический ток, непонятно, реальный или воображаемый… Или когда Тесла стонал от того, что Уилл целовал его шею и прикусывал мочку уха... Или когда… Было слишком много этих «или», смешавшихся в потрескивающем фейерверками вихре. 

А еще были эти непередаваемые ощущения, которые возникли, когда Тесла обхватил их члены и ток пробежал от его ладоней через все тело Уилла, теперь — точно по-настоящему. Мышцы словно бы одновременно и напряглись, и обмякли, а в голове осталась только звенящая пустота. Уилл не был даже до конца уверен, что именно привело к разрядке в результате: то, что происходило с его телом, или то, что он наконец-то перестал думать и волноваться о том, над чем он не властен. 

***

 

— Ты удовлетворен… результатами эксперимента? — спросил Тесла позже.   
— М-м-м? — не понял Уилл.   
— Или придется повторить? — уточнил Тесла.   
— Определенно придется. И, боюсь, не раз. 

***

 

Когда Магнус вернулась, она не выглядела как человек, который провел три месяца в зоне то затухающих, то активизирующихся боевых действий. «Но что мешало ей сначала завернуть в спа-салон?» — спросил себя Уилл. Такой же ухоженной выглядела спутница Магнус, которая оглядывалась вокруг с живейшим интересом. Уилл мог точно сказать, что никогда не видел этой женщины, и был почти уверен, что она не больше абнормал, чем он сам. 

— Это Шарлотта Бенуа, — представила ее Магнус.   
— Она будет жить с нами? — поинтересовался Тесла.   
— Уж точно не с тобой, Никола.   
— Да я и не претендую…   
— О, конечно, искренне прошу простить, что посмела сомневаться… — начала Магнус.   
— Ты всегда сомневаешься во мне, Хелен, дорогая. И это ранит мое сердце!   
— Бедняжка. 

Шарлотта с некоторым недоумением смотрела на них. 

— Привет, — тронул ее за плечо Уилл, — хочешь, я покажу тебе здесь все?   
— А они? — Шарлотта кивнула в сторону Магнус и Теслы.   
— Ближайшие пару часов будут слишком заняты взаимными упреками и обменом шпильками. Не волнуйся, ты привыкнешь… года через четыре. 

***

 

Порой Уилл ненавидел себя за то, что говорил слишком много и не тогда, когда стоило бы. Порой ругал за то, что говорил недостаточно, хотя это бы не помешало. А порой понимал, что говорит именно то и именно тогда, ведь все дело в том, кто слушает.


End file.
